


Bees??

by MyFullYetTwistedHeart, ScarletandSilver



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bees, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletandSilver/pseuds/ScarletandSilver
Summary: Qui-Gon makes a purchase
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 16





	Bees??

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an actual thing my friend who reminds me of Qui-Gon did

'You've got to be kriffing kidding me'

Obi-Wan stared at the ventilated box sitting on the table containing Qui-Gon's latest undertaking: an entire colony of

'Bees, Qui-Gon? You bought  _ Bees _ ?'

The older man raised an eyebrow

'We did discuss this, Obi-Wan. The hive I set up isn't a lawn decoration'

Obi-Wan spluttered

'I assumed there would be more  _ planning _ involved! You can't just  _ buy bees _ '

'I have evidence that suggest otherwise'

'I can't believe this' he pointed at Qui-Gon accusingly 'this is a bad idea and if it somehow works out that doesn't prove I'm wrong. It proves you're lucky'


End file.
